The Girl (Neighbor)
The Girl is the eponymous main antagonist of the 2009 horror film Neigbor. She is an unhinged woman who burglarizes random homes and tortures anyone unfortunate enough to live there to death. She is portrayed by America Olivo, who also portrayed Rebecca Carson in Warehouse 13. Neighbor "The Girl" first appears dancing to music and eating cereal at home, before going upstairs, where it transpires that she is not in her home, but the home of the Cunningham family, whose parents she has bound upstairs. She finds that the mother, Betsy, has succumbed to the injuries from previous torture, and "The Girl" proceeds to force a tap into Daniel (the father)'s heart to drain his blood into a wine glass, which she presumably drinks. In another room, "The Girl" finds Daniel and Betsy's daughter Linda mutilated dead, and plays with her corpse before getting bored and preparing to leave. Before she leaves to go to work, she kills the Cunningham's baby, who had been crying in the nursery. "The Girl" goes to work, revealing that her job is a nurse's aid for an elderly woman named Mrs. Spool, who complains that she believes her prescription medicine has been causing her to be ill. "The Girl" explains that she tampered with her medicine, and has been doing so for a while, for no reason other than to see how long it would take to kill her. Mrs. Spool begs her to call an ambulance as she collapses, but "The Girl" simply drinks a glass of tea and watches in amusement as Mrs. Spool dies. The film follows to a stoner named Don Carpenter, who, along with his girlfriend Elizabeth is preparing to throw a party with his bandmates, but is unknowingly being stalked by "The Girl." As "The Girl" sits in the park, she watches a little girl play a high school student named Laurie's pet dog. "The Girl" makes creepy comments to the mother, who fearfully takes her daughter home. Laurie is kidnapped by "The Girl", who gags her and puts her in a bathtub before gleefully attempting to electrocute her with a hairdryer and a toaster. When both of these fail, she drowns Laurie. "The Girl" burglarizes Don's home and easily overpower hims before tying him to a chair in the basement. She proceeds to sadistically torture him by using a power drill to sever his toes, forcing needles down his penis, and injecting him with psychedelic drugs. When Elizabeth comes home, "The Girl" knocks her unconscious with a frying pan and brings her to the basement where she nails Don's eyes open so he doesn't miss a moment of Elizabeth's torture. "The Girl" uses a frame saw to cut her face into a grimace before slashing her arm open and injecting her with a stimulant to make her blood pump faster out of her arm, until she dies. Several of Don's friends come to assist in setting the party up, and "The Girl" introduces herself using various names as a woman that Don hired online to help plan the party before killing them. Mike is tricked into drinking a slushy that was poisoned with drain cleaner, Sophia is electrocuted through the audio equipment's wiring, and Sam is pushed down a flight of stairs and burned to death. "The Girl" sets up the party herself, and begins to get bored with Don. She challenges him to a game: the two will choke each other and whoever dies first loses. "The Girl" begins to tear up as she is choked, but she ultimately wins the game. "The Girl" then goes upstairs to greet the party guests before leaving and dancing happily down the street. After the credits roll, Mike is revealed to be alive and wakes up, but he starts screaming after he realizes that he is blind. Category:Sadists Category:Burglars Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Female Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Rapists Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Rogues Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Mutilators Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Karma Houdini